vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gengorou Makabe
Summary Gengorou Makabe is a member of the secret society of immortals known as UQ Holder and is the self-proclaimed apprentice of Jinbei Shishido. Appearing mysteriously in the criminal underworld 28 years ago, Gengorou became an infamous fighter known as the 'Immortal Makabe' until his defeat at the hands of Jinbei. Since then he has been a loyal follower and dedicated fighter of UQ Holder. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Gengorou Makabe Origin: UQ Holder! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Immortal, Swordsman, UQ Holder #6 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 4), Chi Manipulation, Speed Enhancement (Can manipulate his chi to utilize Shundō), Self-Resurrection, Temporary Invincibility, Duplication, Information Analysis, Information Manipulation, Magic, Summoning, Magic Barrier Creation, Limited Telepathy (Able to read surface memories), Skilled Martial Artist, Master Swordsmanship, Skilled Marksmanship, Magic Barrier Negation (Via Magic Shield Piercing Warheads), Self-Sustenance (Type 1) (Is fine in the vacuum of space, though he would rather be in a spacesuit) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Far superior to base Touta Konoe, could harm transformed Cutlass) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Kuroumaru) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (Comparable to Touta Konoe) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+ Stamina: High; able to run up over 300 kilometers of stairs in a short period without being tired by the end. Range: Likely hundreds of meters using equipped firearms, standard melee range with sword otherwise. Standard Equipment: Katana, Minigun, Rifles, Grenades, Magic Shield Piercing Warheads, and Rocket Launchers. Intelligence: Gengorou is a shrewd, tactical fighter that doesn't underestimate his opponents. He uses the information he can gather on an opponent to his advantage during fights and wisely keeps the details of his abilities secret both in and out of combat. Weaknesses: Gengorou has a limited number of lives available to him and appears unable to increase his stock of lives during battle. He will always respawn naked. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Video Game Mechanics: For an unknown reason, Gengorou has access to multiple abilities reminiscent of video game mechanics. *'Stocked Lives System:' Gengorou has a stockpile of over 200 lives available to respawn with whenever he is killed. He appears somewhere close by in the vicinity of where he was previously killed and can gain new lives from doing good deeds. **'Temporary Invincibility:' After respawning from his latest death, Gengorou is temporarily invincible for 3 seconds. **'Stocked Lives Simultaneous Release:' Gengorou uses up multiple lives simultaneously by spawning multiple copies of himself at once. These copies appear identical to him in every way. *'Heads-Up Display:' Gengorou can visualize data about his opponent by looking at them and learn their statistics, abilities and any hidden powerups that they have concealed. He can also identify other data such as their age, gender, real name, and experience level. *'Arms Requip:' Gengorou can instantly equip himself with various weapons; summoning them seemingly from thin air. It is likely that he accesses them from some kind of inventory and therefore only has a limited number of firearms. He has been shown to summon an enormous minigun, rifles, multiple grenades, a rocket launcher, and his sword. Magic: Gengorou has shown the use of a limited amount of magic to help him in combat. *'Pocket Dimension Storage:' Gengorou can store his clothing and rocket launchers in a pocket dimension and can summon them later when he needs them. He can likely use this for other objects too. *'Magic Circle:' Gengorou can deploy a magical barrier to shield himself. The exact strength of the barriers he can create is unknown, but using multiple barriers simultaneously, Gengorou was able to temporarily contain a nuclear explosion. Chi Manipulation: Gengorou is a proficient practitioner of manipulating his chi for mobility-enhancing purposes. *'Shundō' (瞬動, Instant Movement): By focusing chi into his feet and gripping the surface underneath them, Gengorou can greatly increase the speed of his movements, seemingly closing the distance between himself and his opponent instantaneously to an outside viewer and potentially generating numerous afterimages. He can potentially use this technique to run up vertical walls, run across water, or run on the air itself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:UQ Holder! Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Chi Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Users